Modern data centers often include a substantial volume of electronic hardware components, such as processor, storage and packet management devices, and the like. Some of these devices generate heat when operated. For instance, a Blade Server system generates significant amounts of heat. Furthermore, the faster the devices are operated, generally the more heat generated. Because these devices are packaged in ever-increasing densities and operated at ever-increasing speeds, the heat density within operating data centers is increasing.
For those that design, build and operate data centers, dissipating this heat is a significant issue. Failure to adequately dissipate the heat may cause the electronics within the data center to malfunction or catastrophically fail. Such scenarios can lead to the disruption or downtime of the services provided by the data center. Disruption of data centers, even for a short amount of time, can lead to significant decreases in revenue. In the last several years, data center designers have implemented physical containment strategies as an efficiency strategy. Containment strategies include placing physical barriers to prevent the conditioned computer inlet air from mixing with the heated server exhaust air.
Accordingly, the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system of a facility must be designed to adequately dissipate the heat generated during the data center's operation. In a data center using containment, it is important to ensure that the HVAC system can produce sufficient airflow to deliver the rated cooling. Furthermore, testing the facility's HVAC system prior to installing the heat generating electronic components is desired. Accordingly, a need exists to simulate the expected heat generation of data centers without having to install and operate the associated electronics.
It has long been customary for organizations testing the data center's HVAC and electrical systems to use portable load banks. The load banks generate heat, but they do not adequately test airflow. There are also relatively small (4000 CFM) fan devices which can be mounted in server cabinets and simulate the server airflow. Typically, when a facility such as this is commissioned, there are no server cabinets, so it is impractical to use these small, cabinet-mounted fans. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is offered.